1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cosmetic and human and animal health compositions, and, more particularly, to the reaction product of arginine and p-aminobenzoic acid (PABA), and compositions thereof, useful for treating wounds, lesions, burns, sunburn, the hair and scalp, hemorrhoids and teeth, in animals and humans, including bovine mastitis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art does not disclose the reaction product of arginine and p-aminobenzoic acid (PABA), and cosmetic and health compositions and formulations thereof. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,499,067 discloses only acyl arginine derivatives without PABA; U.S. Pat. No. 4,921,939 discloses only forming guanidine sweetening agents by reaction of substituted arcyl amines with guanidino moieties; U.S. Pat. No. 5,110,797 discloses peptide substituted/reacted arginine, however, without PABA; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,298,647 discloses PABA/amino acid reaction products which may be used as ultraviolet protecting agents, but arginine is not disclosed.
What is described herein is the reaction product of arginine and p-aminobenzoic acid, compositions thereof, and its use in treating or preventing wounds, lesions, burns, sunburn, the hair and scalp, hemorrhoids, and teeth, in animal and humans including, bovine mastitis.
The composition of the invention comprises the formulation given in Table 1 below:
The reaction product of arginine and PABA is prepared as follows: